When jealousy takes over
by Fabina1223
Summary: When joy and Fabes are working on the presentation for the exibit in her room season 2


I have 1 question that needs answering. How many times has

this happened? My answer is simply 2 many times to tell. One minute I'm feeling like I rule the world because I call him mine. Then next I get a rude reality check by him dumping me. Well this time he is getting the reality check. He thinks he can flirt with her behind my back! Hell no! I wont be the little helpless girl any more. I won't stand by and watch my world crash just because of him. Even though I love the way he smiles, the way he says my name, and the way he holds me in his arms and tells me that he loves me. What happened to him? What happened to the guy I fell head over heels in love with? I want him back not this guy who took his place. I sometimes i wish we never started any of this. Never took the scholarship, never started this whole mystery, and never met him. And now because of it I am going to die. I am the chosen one... I am Nina Martin. It all started last semester when the chosen hour had arrived. I never planed to be the chosen one, never planed one day that I would die because of a stupid mask. But the universe had a different plan for me. I was to put the cup of anhk together, not joy. Many people including me thought it would be her. God I would give anything in this world to not be the chosen one. It has done nothing but come between me and fabian. I wish it was joy that way she would be to busy with trying not to get killed, rather then flirting with my boyfriend. I need to talk to fabian. Tell him that it's over. I can't deal with trying to protect myself from getting killed and keeping joy away from him. I now officially believe in Friday the 13th. Even though I love him more than he could ever imagine, it has to end NOW. " Fabian can I talk to you?" I said opening the door. You won't even guess who was there ... Joy! Imagine that! And her leg was across his lap and they were looking VERY cozy with each other. " oh sorry" I said closing the door with tears in my eyes. " Nina its not.." " save it Fabian, I done, we're done." then I ran up the stairs and the bad thing is he did come after me. This is it, we are really done. This pain will never go away. I hope they are happy together. Then I cried myself to sleep. How can something so great turn so wrong so quickly? It should be mathematically impossible for this to happen. Fabian's POV. God! I am so stupid! I should gone after her told her what she meant to me. I walked into my room. Joy was still there. God how I hatted her right now! " Get out now!" I yelled at her "Fabes..." "Joy get out now!" She finally left, I had some serious apologizing to do. Think Rutter, how can you get the girl of your dreams to fall back in love with you? I know what I have to do. I am not going to enjoy this but hopefully I can once again call her mine. Amber's POV How can Fabian be such an idiot? He doesn't know a good thing when he's got it. Oh great speaking of Fabian... "Amber I need to talk to you" as I walk away from him. " How could you fabian?" " Nina loved you but I guess that wasn't enough for you huh?" " That's why I wanted to talk to you ." "What?" I want to get Nina back." " Fabian your joking right?" "No amber I'm being dead serious." "I want her back and I need your help." Nina's POV. I want him back. But he's not mine anymore, he's joy's. I started to cry as I thought of the cruel dark truth. I heard a knock at the door, I prayed to god that it was Fabian, but it was just Amber. "Hey sleeping beauty, you feel any better?" " No, not really" I replied. All of a sudden there was another knock at my door. This time I knew who it was, and apparently so did Amber. She went to open the door and let him in. She said "I'll be downstairs if you need me Nina." Fabian's POV This is it, it's now or never. If all goes well Nina will once again be back in my arms. But if it goes the total opposite way she will never talk to me again. " Nnina" I said fumbling over my words. "Fabian I..." she had started off but I needed to tell her what she meant to me "Nina I am so sorry for all of pain I've caused you." please believe me when I say that there is nothing going on between joy and I." " when I saw you crying I wanted to run after you and tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me." "Then why didn't you!?" "Because I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had." We sat in a few moments of silence, I wanted Nina back so badly. It killed me every time I saw her crying and knew I was the cause of her pain. I could see that her hazel eyes began to fill to the rim with tears. "Nina please don't cry." I said taking both of her hands in mine. A tear had fallen down her cheek, I wiped it away with my thumb and push a strand of lose hair behind her ear. All I could do was sit there and wait, wait for her to answer me. Nina's POV I know what I want, no I know what I need. That someone that I need is sitting right next to me holding my hands and wiping away my tears, the tears he had caused. If I take him back how will I know this time will be different? How will I know my heart won't be smashed into a million pieces? Well I don't, am I ready to give everything up in order to be with him again? My heart tells me one thing but my head tells me another. Am I ready to be with the guy who broke my heart? But I feel like if I'm not with him I could never be happy again. Fabian's POV When will she say something?! I want to hear her beautiful voice again. Hold her in my arms again. I was stupid to let her go the first time, but that wont happen again. I need her like I need air to breathe. I know that sounds corny and what not but that's how badly I need her. I hope to god she will give me another chance to make her happy. But if she doesn't I understand I have already caused her so much pain she deserves to be happy. Even if is not with me

Nina's POV

As we sit in the silence I can help but notice a single tear sliding down Fabians face. Why should he be crying I'm the one whose heart he broke. The one who is in danger of dying. "Fabes " I finally say braking the silence while wiping the tear away from his fragile face. He looks at me with concern and confusion in his eyes. "why are you crying" I asked him. It takes him awhile to answer but when he does he answers with " because I realize all of the pain that I have caused you and what I must feel like to be treated like absolute dirt." "Fabes " I say trying to stop him in the middle of his speech. "no Nina I have been a terrible person and boyfriend to you but most important of all a friend to you." I begin to cry at the words coming out of his mouth. "and if I could take it all back I would, and I under... I kiss him in the middle of his speech. His lips are as soft as I remember if not softer. I pull back after a few seconds seeing to confused and astonished look in his eyes. "has anyone ever told you you talk to much? This time a smile appears on his face as we both lean in this time. "maybe once or twice" we connect once again. This moment will never be forgotten the moment I got the love of my life back . The moment I finally had my happy ever after 3


End file.
